


Taking It Slow

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Just Married, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Validation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Leo and Selena finally show themselves to each other two nights after their wedding.





	Taking It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut! Consequently, it's a first-time fic! Leo and Selena are a newlywed couple full of insecurities. They're married, yes, but they're just kids. Enjoy!

The night of their wedding had been uneventful. Tired out from the festivities, Leo had insisted they go straight to sleep, and deep down, Selena was glad for it. It was two nights later, in the seclusion of their shared barrack, that Selena watched as he took his armor off. He was sitting facing away from her, towards the shelf where he kept his armor next to his cape and clothes.

"Do you want help with that?" she asked, watching him reach behind his back to access a clasp.

"No, but thank you," he said, "I had this armor made special so that I could take it off myself. It hinders its functionality a tad, but for me, it's always been worth it."

"Huh," she said, "so you've never had a squire or anything help you out?"

He gave an abortive laugh. "The closest thing I have to squires are my retainers, and despite their impeccable combat skills I'd never trust either of them with my armor."

"I wouldn't either," she said with a snort. "You know what, let me help you out anyway. I know you've kinda got it down to a science, but I _am_ your wife now, yeah?"

He sighed, and she noticed something apprehensive, something repressed, in the way his shoulders moved gently up and down.

She unfastened what she could with as gentle a hand as possible, and set it on the shelf. He wordlessly raised his arms up when she first laid fingers on the armor around his chest, and within a minute he wore nothing on top but his shirt.

"Stand up," she said, and, blushing, removed the armor from his legs. The next words were barely audible- "Should... I continue?"

He nodded quickly, eyes tight shut.

Selena took his shoulders in her trembling hands, turned him around, and removed his shirt. It struck her that she had never before seen Lord Leo, her husband, without some form of clothing on, be it his battle armor, formal wear, or the more comfortable clothing he wore around the palace. He was less muscular than she had imagined, but somehow she loved him even more for it. His smooth skin and slender frame shined in the barrack's lamplight.

"Gods," she said, "you're-" Several words got caught in her throat, and finally one broke free, "- _Gorgeous._ "

He said nothing, only swallowed.

"You know," she said, gaze dropping to the rug beneath them, "tonight, I was thinking maybe-"

"Yes," he cut in, "I was thinking the same. I've been so- in such a _mood_ the past few days, one that's so irritatingly difficult to suppress..."

"Well," she said, unsteady hands moving to his hips, "we... should get started then."

"Let's," he said with a nod, and deftly untied her hair while she unfastened his belt. Her pigtails fell loose, letting her long hair cascade over her shoulders.

Kneeling down, pulling his pants down his legs, she looked directly at the bulge in his underwear and blushed. She pushed the last of his clothes away, eyes darting back up to his face, which she stood up and took between her hands. He reached under her shirt as she planted kisses on his lips.

Within moments, her vest and shirt had been cast on the floor, and his hands had slid around her ribcage to unfasten her bra.

He looked as it too fell away, face flushed, taking in the sight of her soft breasts.

"S-sorry they're not as big as you might hope-" she stammered, looking behind her at their bed.

"No," he said, gingerly taking them in his hands and caressing circles around them.

That was when she dared glance down at his erection, his throbbing tip- she looked back up again, breathing heavily as blood rushed to her face. Her lower regions were growing damp as he traced his long fingers down her ribcage and waist to her skirt.

He bent down, slipping his hands under her skirt, leggings, and underwear, the thin layer of sweat on his hands rubbing across her hips.

"Lace lingerie?" he said, smirking, "you're really taking this new princess of Nohr business to heart."

"A girl's gotta treat herself once in a while," Selena said, looking down at the floor as his hands ventured further.

He gave an affirmative noise and took her bottom layers off all at once. The last thing to go was Leo's headband, and then they stood equal, exposed.

He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Do you want the lights off?" he said, voice cracking slightly.

"'Course not," Selena said, running her hand down his chest, "I wanna see you."

"And I you," he said stiffly, looking her up and down with suppressed hunger.

Her heart pounded in her chest. "Let's get to bed," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the tall four-poster in the corner of their room.

They sat down together and Selena began planting kisses on his jawline, then traveling down his neck to his collarbone. He reached his hands out and held her waist as she moved lower until she stopped and pecked each of his nipples.

That was too much for his self-restraint- he let out a muffled, abortive moan, and Selena's head shot back up to look at his eyes. She was victorious.

Biting his lip, he caressed her toned arms and brushed his fingertips against her waist.

She pursed her lips and squirmed, relishing the shivering sensation. "You know," she said, "a lot of guys don't like girls with muscles, but they're, y'know, really hard to avoid when you're like me. You don't think I'm ugly, do you?"

"Selena," he said, not losing contact with her waist, "you're you. You know I love you."

His answer did not completely satisfy her, but she ignored it.

He began to massage her breasts, and she fell back on the bed, imploring him to move with her.

He perched himself on his knees, member hovering over her, and she could see in his eyes that he was dying for a taste, but he continued to gently squeeze and stroke her soft breasts. His thumb darted across her nipple, and she gasped sharply.

"Do you like that?"

She nodded, closing her eyes for a few seconds as he toyed with her nipples, then bent down and sucked gently for a few seconds on each.

"Leo, I-" her fingers were journeying down his chest and midsection, but she stopped upon feeling a bit of hair beneath his navel.

"What is it, my love?"

"Oh, gods," she said and turned around to face away from him. He fell back down on the bed, one hand still on her breast.

He furrowed his brow. "Do you need to stop?"

"No," she said, "but I..."

He removed his hand and ran it down her spine.

"Leo, I'm scared!" She folded further into herself despite the pleasant caress of his hand. "You hear about people getting all these nasty ailments from having sex; I'm worried that'll happen to me!"

"Selena," he said, grabbing her shoulders, "look in my eyes."

He would have turned her around forcefully had she not rolled over to face him. She bore a defiant glare that quickly faded as she stared affectionately into his dark eyes.

"I am scared too," he said.

"Really?" She snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, then quickly recoiled, blushing, when his wet tip brushed against the hair of her mound.

"We'll take it slow for now," Leo said, nodding as if to assure himself of his statement. "Nothing too consequential on our first time."

"One at a time?" she said faintly, glancing at his fingers, his blunt fingernails, inches away from his meat.

"That's alright with me," he said, and pressed his lips against hers.

She smirked and pulled away. "You'll be tired out by the time I finish with you, so I'll have to be first," she said, running her fingers through his short hair.

"Sadly, that's untrue," he said, smiling, and thrust his hips forward, pressing up against the soft flesh of her stomach.

She gasped and her back arched reflexively. "Gods, Leo, fine," she said, and took his member in her hands. She began to stroke, making slow circles lower and lower till she reached the base.

A smile spread across Leo's face and his breathing grew heavier as she fondled up and down his shaft. Slowly, so Selena could tell what he was doing, he turned onto his back.

She positioned herself over him and continued, gradually speeding up. With every thrusting motion of her hands, he seemed to lose some of his apprehension; moans growing louder and more frequent.

"Oh, my... Selena," he said, voice breathy between gasps of air. He let out a loud groan.

"Yeah?" A drop of her arousal fell between his legs next to her hands, and she realized how close she was to him.

"Don't stop," he said.

She moved her hands and pushed her mound up against his dick, and with the added friction he let out a wail. She wanted dearly to be taken by him, to feel his hardness inside of her, but held off and continued stroking, tighter and faster yet.

"Oh," he moaned, hips bucking, "Oh, Gods, Selena... Selena!"

Leo's loss of control was delectable.

"Selena, I'm gonna-"

A wide-eyed, incredulous smile split her face. He was gripping the edge of the bed in one hand, sheets balled up in his fingers.

" _SELENA!_ "

He reached out, grabbed her arm, pulled her weight down on top of him as his release sprang forth, pouring up over her body.

She regained her grip on his length, hands fumbling around him, until the stream desisted all too soon.

"Sorry," she panted, rolling onto her back next to him and pulling her soiled hair away behind her.

"Selena," he said between labored breaths, "that was phenomenal."

"Really?"

He pulled her face towards him. Eyes half shut, he gave her a sloppy kiss on the edge of her mouth.

"You have nothing to measure me up against, do you, Leo?" she said accusingly, taking up the sheet beneath her and wiping the remains of his seed from her skin. The insides of her thighs were slick.

"I'll soon have future you to compare you with," Leo said, regaining his breath, and planted a second, more precise kiss on her nose. "And we will both look back at tonight and laugh."

Somehow, his words were enough.

"Fine," she said, "but you promised, me next."

"That I did," said Leo, slowly sitting up while staring lovingly at Selena.

She soaked up his gaze, his satisfaction. "Look at you," she said, "I did that, didn't I?"

He nodded and rose to his knees above her. "Lay back," he commanded, gently caressing her legs.

Selena obeyed, spreading out her hair to either side. She noticed then that her thighs had pressed against each other, desperately seeking friction. She spread them wide and watched him take in the view, felt him comb his fingers through her hairs and search for a few seconds until they settled upon her clit. She drew a long, raking breath as he began to stroke her vulva tenderly.

He glanced up at her face. "May I-"

" _Please_."

Exhaling sharply, he thrust his fingers in and rubbed them against her slick walls.

She cried out, spine arching, as he pushed deeper inside.

Tentatively, he began to rub her clit with his thumb. "Do you like that?"

"Gods, yes," she said. He began to work up a steady rhythm of thrusts and strokes, to which she writhed happily in time.

His fingers found her G spot, and she bucked her hips towards him, letting out a moan. Intrigued, he sped up.

"Oh, Leo," she groaned, intense pleasure clouding her mind.

"Hm?" he said, voice like the pluck of a musical instrument.

"Leo, call me beautiful."

Her head raised slightly from the pillows, but slammed back down at another twist of Leo's fingers.

The words had slipped out, and she wouldn't, couldn't retract them. Even in her compromised state she knew what was coming, knew that Leo's standards were different; he'd sooner praise her wit or persistence than something as trivial as appearance.

"Oh, Selena," he said, gazing up her body at her, "Everything about you is beautiful."

She blinked.

"Your beautiful, shimmering hair-" he spread his fingers out and pressed his knuckles against her walls.

"Your soft, beautiful skin, your beautiful, strong, body-" he stroked her G spot.

"Your gorgeous eyes and shining personality, the way you smile when you're trying not to." He thrust deep and scissored his fingers back and forth.

A strangled cry escaped her.

"You're so _beautiful_ , Selena!"

"Leo!" she shouted, and let the last syllable fade into a prolonged groan.

He smirked, pleased with himself.

"Finish me, Leo," she growled, reaching out for his free hand, which he extended. She gripped his hand tight while the other continued working, harder, faster, below.

She felt herself rapidly approaching her climax, and, moaning, stared up at him, whose eyes were fixated on his work of claiming her insides.

A ragged scream tore from her throat as her climax washed over her.

"Beautiful," cried Leo, continuing as she rode the orgasm out.

He fell down on the bed next to her, arousal-coated fingers in front of his mouth.

"Selena," he whispered, voice husky, "You are the most beautiful person this world has ever known."

"I gotta say the same of you," she said between gasps, gazing into his half-shut eyes. "Now you better hold me tight for the rest of the night or I might get scared." She winked.

"Of course," he said, and wiped his fingers off to the best of his ability on the sheets. Gently, he reached around her and pulled her body close to him, sharing her sweat, her warmth.

She took his hand in hers and pressed her lips against it.

"Thank you," she said, voice muffled.

"Of course, my princess," Leo said with a smile, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Promise you won't fall asleep?"

He laughed. "That's a tall order, is is not?"

She said nothing, only hummed softly and cuddled up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> The damn game has dragons; it's not that unrealistic that Leo would know how to unhook a bra.  
> Also I realize now that this fic really wasn't all that sexy ^^;; All the more reason to say thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
